Akatsuki High Has Just Turn Pink?
by NerdyChicklet
Summary: Two things made this certain pink kuniochi's life hell. 1 She was forced to move to a new town full of criminals. 2 Her new high school. Enough said. Trying to become badass was one thing, but dating one was worse. Akatsuki High has just turn...pink...


Whoo! First Naruto story fanfic in this account! I'm so happy! - does happy dance

May suck a little, but doesn't all beginnings? This fanfic is kinda of an AU, but not entirely. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.

BTW **Bold** and _Italic _plus "quotation marks" equals _**"Inner Sakura"**_

----------------------------------

Two things happen to make this certain pink kuniochi's life a living hell.

1) Her parents and herself had to move out of Konoha because her father had been transferred from work, and there new neighborhood is full of criminals.

2) Her new school. Enough said.

And that was just the beginning...

* * *

"But mom I don't wanna go!" the cherry blossom pink hair teen pleaded in a whining voice "Could we just stay in Konoha, just the two of us, and let dad transfer by himself!" 

Her mother and herself are driving along side the Land of Fire and the Land of Wind country to Sakura's new highschool.

_**"Come on mom, don't be a bitch about it! Let's go back!"**_

"Sakura--honey please. Don't think your the only one who's having a hard time with this move. We all are. Your dad was offer a job at the Kawa no Kuni country and he'll get paid much better than he was getting at Konoha." Sakura stared at her mom with emotionless eyes "Maybe now he'll buy you that Hilary Duff CD you always wanted." Sakura rolled her eyes.

This was just great. Sakura had to leave her old life behind, and now her own mother is briving her with a CD. How worse could this get?

"But mom--"

"Sakura! I don't wanna hear another peep out of you young lady!" she scolded. There was a pause. Sakura's mother glance back to Sakura who was giving her the puppy-dog-pout. Damn her own daughter! She knew that she hated the '_pout_', but this time she wasn't going to fall for it. Sakura's mom sighed and turned her attention back onto the road. "Just keep quiet along the drive, ok."

Sakura crossed her arm with a "Hmph!". Her mom might of won this battle, but certainly not the war. Sakura shifted her head out the window and stuck it outside. Water and grass was all she saw, and a few cows. There still driving along the country side road. How long could the drive be? Just then she saw a pigeon flying above her head. Its wings flapping. Sakura gave a puppy whimper. That's what she wanted to be right now, a pigeon. To sprout wings so she can fly back to Konoha where her old life was. All of a sudden there was a _splat_!

"Ugh! Gross!" Sakura squeaked, falling her hands "Gr! Mom! This stupid bird just dookied on me!"

Her mother groaned. Sometimes having a daughter could be a pain in the ass.

* * *

Half an hour as passed, and they finally reached there destination. Thank god! 

"Were here!" Sakura's mom perked, giving the '_here_' a singing tone.

Sakura poked her head outside the window again(this time checking if there was any pigeons flying around), then opened the car door. Her eyes widen and her mouth dropped.

"Er mom, is this the right place?" Sakura asked uncertain placing her hand on her hip "This place is more like juvy then highschool."

The gate in front of Sakura was made of iron bars, like prison cells. Graffiti was written on the walls, warning new comers. A few kids were smoking and drinking, others getting into fights. One was being thrown in the trash while another was flipped upside down, making everything in his pockets fall out. Just then a kunai was thrown right in front of her face. She ducked and a guy behind her got struck threw his stomach, blood gushed out--instantly killing him.

"Hmmm, let's see. Umm-"

_**"Please don't let this be the freakin' school! Please don't let it-"**_

"-Ah, yes. This is the place. Akatsuki high." she read out loud from Sakura's locater card.

Sakura's Inner Self fell flat on her face._**"I said PLEASE!"**_

Sakura made a worried face then gulped. She reached back into the driverseat and grabbed her pink backpack, and swung it around her shoulder. Then had second thought.

"Uh mom, you know I could be home-school. You _really _don't have to drop me off here. I could get a job and-" just then there was a long _screech_. Sakura slowly twisted her head around like a zombie would. Turned out her mom drove off.

Sakura's mouth drop, yet again. Eyes almost popping out her socket.

"Wha?"

_**"What! That bitch left me!? OH HELL NO! Your toast when we get home mother-dearest!"**_

When Sakura regain concious from that shock, students were giving her dirty glares and grit there teeth. Three lifted a barbie doll in front of there faces and squeezed the plastic doll. It's head popped out and red gooze flow out.

_"Wow, that's a new feature."_

They point there finger at the pink kuniochi and hissed hatefully, "Your next."

Sakura squeaked and dash inside the school.

* * *

_"Well at least the inside of the school is...welcoming."_

The halls looked exactly like the ones at Konoha high upset for the flyers. Tile floor was shined--making it smooth, lockers were steel blue, the walls was painted white, and the same _mystery meat_ smell filled the air.

Seeing this made her smile. At least this gave her new adventure a bright side.

Sakura walked down the hall, observing everything. She then grinned, "Yup! Exactly like Konoha High!"

While strolling down Akatsuki Lane she finally found her stop: The Principal's Office. Sakura stood outside his or her door for a moment. Did you really wanted to go inside? Answer, no, but she had to. Slowly moving her hand towards the knob she hear a deep voice from inside the room saying, "If your get in here, I suggest you move it." Sakura squeaked--she seems to be doing that a lot.

Inside the principals office there was nothing but darkness. Only one candle seemed to be giving light, but it didn't let her see the full figure of the principal.

"You must be Sakura Haruno, the transfer student from Konoha High. Correct?" he asked.

"Y-yes." she stammer. Even though she couldn't fully view him, she sensed a dark hidden pleasure. This made her nervous. Sakura held her bag across her chest, covering her boobs. Even though this guy didn't seem to be the rapist perverted kind, you could never be to sure. Take Jiraiya for example. A fifty year old sannin who spies on chicks at Konoha Hot Springs and uses "It's Research" excuse to catch quick glimpse of them. She had once been caught by the perverted freak, and this time she wasn't gonna let it happen.

Sakura then heard a thump, and light quickly shed threw the room. She covered her eyes with her hand, and finally caught full figure of the Principle. You could probably guess her reaction.

"Come. I'll show you to your class." Sakura nodded and ran out towards him.

* * *

Along the way, the principal gave Sakura a quick tour. Lunchroom, auditorium, fields, council office, nurse, etc. 

"By the way Miss Haruno, you will address me by Leader, not principal. Understood?"

"Yes...Leader."

Both shinobis stood outside a wooden door with it's window broken. Inside the class both could hear screaming, laughter, a word with "Un" being used?

_**"What the fuck?"**_

Leader turned the knob on the door and the class turned silent. This made Sakura uneasy.

"Students...Konan, you have a new student joining your class. She has been transfered from Konoha High, so please make her feel welcome." Right on cue, Sakura slowly made her way into view. "Students, this is Sakura Haruno."

------------

Whoo! Finally finished with chapter! Hell yeah! Remeber readers, this is a **CRACK** fic! Expect a lot of weird shit, and OOCness. Sorry for all the spelling errors, but other than that, hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
